This invention relates to mechanical safety devices and move specifically, to release mechanisms incorporating interlocks with timed, sequential release steps.
Fuzes that initiate Department of Defense high explosive military munitions must comply with strict safety requirements including MIL-STD-1316, Safety Criteria for Fuze Design. The fire train of a fuze used for high explosive bombs typically uses an electrically ignited detonator which successively ignites a lead charge, a booster and then the relatively insensitive main charge of the bomb. The detonator is held out of line with the lead charge in the "safe" position until at "arm" time it is moved in line with the lead charge. MIL-STD-1316 requires that two independent mechanical locks be used to hold the detonator in the "safe", out of line position.
A safe and arm mechanism has been invented that incorporates one independent mechanical lock. This device is described in a U.S. patent application by the same inventor as the present invention and assigned to the same assignee and entitled SAFE AND ARM DEVICE having Ser. No. 456,396. The purpose of the subject invention herein described is to provide a second dependent lock for such a safe and arm device or other mechanism requiring an interlocked mechanism with timed, sequential release steps. This lock mechanism must operate without compromise from random electrical pulses or shock or vibration.